Hogwarts: American Style
by Theditzandbush
Summary: Our Hogwarts people are going to America... with Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and just a few more insane people. Too many crossovers, we didn't know where to put this!!! R/R, Pleaz!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody!!!!! It's the next unusual fanfic by Theditzandbush!!!!! The ditz has FINALLY gotten the motivation to write our American Hogwarts Fanfic, Thanks to Yuki.  
  
Umeko: And not me??????  
  
Ditz: You never help me with anything. I don't even know why I put up with you.  
  
Umeko: Because I'm cute and fluffy.  
  
Ditz: I'M the cute and fluffy one!  
  
Umeko: Whatever... but can I help with this one?  
  
Ditz: FINE... one chapter. But it'll probably be wierd, so hold onto your pants.  
  
Umeko: Yeah, don't moon me.  
  
Ditz: You would like it.  
  
Umeko: Stop being a bitch.  
  
Ditz: I can't help it, it's in my blood. Literally. And besides, I hang out too much with Tori, and we all know that she's the queen of all things bitchy.  
  
Umeko: You're right. Now, get on with the story now, shall we?  
  
Ditz: Ok fine.  
  
Disclaimer:yuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakashoyuyuhakasho  
  
REAL disclaimer: We don't own anything except a few characters and the plot and ESWA!!!!  
  
Okie day. Here ya go,   
  
Hogwarts: American style, Chapter 1  
  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
"Ok, Kameko. You can stop primpimg. You look fine," Tori exclaimed frustratedly.  
  
"I'm almost done, lay off, Tori." The girls were in the Moon team's washroom, getting ready to pick up the exchange students from England. Tori and Kameko went to and American wizarding school, the Elite School for the Wizarding Arts, or ESWA if you didn't want to say the whole darn thing.  
  
The transfer students were coming by muggle plane from London. They were arriving in half an hour, and Tori was getting exasperated. "You know, Ryoga's probably getting mad."  
  
"I'm done!"  
  
"Finally," Tori muttered. She rolled her eyes then dragged Kameko to Professor Castaway's office, where Ryoga was already waiting.  
  
Prof. Castaway looked at the two girls sternly. "Nice to finally have you join us, Tori, Kameko."  
  
"Uh... sorry, I guess. But where do we go?" Kameko asked.  
  
"Kameko, you and Miss Johansen are picking up the European students. Ryoga, you're picking up the Japanese students."  
  
"I'm not with Ryoga??" Kameko wailed. "Not fair!"  
  
"Relax Kameko, It's at the same airport," Tori said.  
  
"Oh, good!"  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
Tori sighed. Kameko was all over Ryoga, and she only met him 2 weeks ago, when school started. She dragged Kameko off Ryoga, and proceeded to the European airport landing site.  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
When Draco Malfoy boarded the muggle plane, he wasn't hyperventilating.  
  
Much.  
  
  
  
When the plane took off, he wasn't paranoid.  
  
Much.  
  
  
When he looked out the window, he didn't get psychotic.  
  
Much.  
  
All he did was cling to Harry, who unfortunately got on the plane last and was forced to be seated by Dear old Draco.  
  
"Geez, Malfoy, get off me!" Harry shrieked, shoving him off.  
  
"Well, have YOU ever been on one of these things!? I mean, quidditch, sure, but being 5,000 feet up in the air in a metal lump? You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Relax, Malfoy," Ginny said, wanting him to shut up. She took her headphones off and handed them to Draco. He gingerly put them on, and immediately snapped them off.  
  
"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" He shouted at the CD player.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It told me to fuck off!"  
  
"It was just the Blink 182 song."  
  
"Blinky one eighty whatie?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
............................  
  
When the plane was landing, Draco Malfoy wasn't going insane.  
  
Much.   
  
No, he wasn't jumping around, begging mercy from God. No, he wasn't running around like a monkey, grabbing his ears (from the relentless popping).   
  
Of course he did, stupid. Wake up here.  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
Tori and Kameko stared at the throng of people exiting the plane. Kameko spied a muy guapo otako no hito (A/N: In Kameko-ish, it means Draco. Very hot guy person) and rushed over, leaving a trail of dust behind her.  
  
"You guys better be the transfer students." Kameko said as she looked the blonde one up and down.  
  
"Yeah, kind of." Hermione said.  
  
"Was the flight ok?" Tori asked.  
  
"Oh, no biggie," Draco said. "It was actually kind of fun." Everyone that was on the plane with him fell unconciously to the floor.  
  
"Well, I'm Tori, this is Kameko, and that guy over there" -she pointed to Ryoga, who was toting three 15 year olds- "Is Ryoga. he's Kameko's boy-" she was cut off as Kameko's elbow made contact with her arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Nothing like that, um..." Kameko said. "Now, shall we?" She asked, and without waiting for an answer she grabbed Tori and guided everyone out of the airport and to Professor Castaway.  
  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
So! How'd ya like it? the chappies are probably going to be short. Really short. But with all the teachers and stuff, and teams, it might get confusing. If ya want to make sense of it all, you might want to go to our website, it has the teacher's personalities. And if they're gay or not. Figure it out.  
  
www.geocities.com/theditzandbush ~~~~~~that's the website,  
  
  
www.geocities.com/theditzandbush/ESWA ~~~~~~~ and that's the shortcut to the teachers and crap.  
  
  
I love you for even reading this messed up crossover, but if you REVIEWED.... I'd be so pleased!  
  
~The Ditz 


	2. kameko's new boy

Hello people! This is the author formerly known as the bush( I got my hair straighten). I bring  
  
you chapter two of Hogwarts: American style. That is the tittle right? Oh forget it lets start the  
  
chapter.  
  
Yoshiko( one of my muses): Aren't you forgetting something.  
  
Reiko( my other muse): yah  
  
Bush: ummmmmmmm I don...wait I need to do my math homework!  
  
Reiko: Try again.  
  
bush( with a sad look on my face): The disclaimer.  
  
Yoshiko: very good now say.  
  
Reiko: Or we'll burn al your Tom Felton pictures!!  
  
the ditz and the bush: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bush: All right I'll say it.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything other then the plot, a few characters and EWSA!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where we left off last time:  
  
Tori, Kameko, and Ryouga just picked up the European and Japanese students. Yhadda  
  
yhadda yhadda!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
" All right role call when I say your name do a ummmm impression of rrrrrrrrrr ummmmm Ed  
  
for cowboy bebop!" Tori said with her evil smile planted on her face while everyone else  
  
looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
" That doesn't seem to be necessary." Hermoine said.  
  
" It's not but that is what we do, so ummm Harry Potter" Tori said as Harry acted like Ed.  
  
She went down the list of names which conceited of:  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Usagi Tsukino  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Ginny Weasly  
  
Ron Weasly  
  
Hermoine Granger.  
  
" Well where all here can we go?" Ryouga said walking off towards Professor Castaway.  
  
" All right people just follow p-chan and we could come out of this alive. I must warn you  
  
muggles can be highly dangerous so please do not tease the animals.. I mean people. Thank  
  
you. And I must remind you this safari allows no food please dispose of those objects now. All  
  
right everyone ready? Oh and remember if you get separate we WILL leave you." Kameko  
  
and Tori said before setting off.  
  
" Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a long year" Ron said as the followed the girls.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The group arrived at ESWA with no one left behind.  
  
" All right students welcome to ESWA. I am your head mistress Professor Castaway. We are  
  
going to have to sort you into house before we start our feast. Our house are Moon, Sun, and  
  
Star. Ryouga would you give a brief description of each house? Thanks" Castaway said.  
  
" All right Star is for those who are smart and determined. Sun if for those of bravery and  
  
spirit. Then moon is for those of great power and for those who want to prove themselves. Tori,  
  
Kameko, and me are from the Moon team." Ryouga said as he leaned against the wall behind  
  
him.  
  
" so how do you decide?" Ginny asked.  
  
" You have to take a three hour test which involves a essay that must be atleast 20 pages  
  
long on the wonders of Brigham Young." Tori said as Kameko rolling around on the floor  
  
because of the fits of laughter that occurred due to the look on there faces.  
  
" No we take to three doors. Which ever door you can enter is the house your in." Ryouga  
  
said rolling his eyes.  
  
" Ruin my fun p-chan!" Tori said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryouga yelled.  
  
" Well I love you too, and I am queen of all things bitchy!" Tori said ushering the new student  
  
down the hall. They reached three doors. One had a moon on it, another a star, and the last had  
  
a sun.  
  
" Go try the doors as I call your name" Professor Castaway said.( A/N: For results see  
  
below. To lazy to put in true effort.)  
  
Draco Malfoy = Moon  
  
Usagi Tsukino = Moon  
  
Heero Yuy = Moon  
  
Duo Maxwell = Moon  
  
Ginny Weasly = Moon  
  
Ron Weasly = Sun  
  
Hermoine Granger = Star  
  
Harry Potter = Sun  
  
( yes I split up the 'dream team').  
  
~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~  
  
Once all the new students had enter threw the doors they were transported to there new  
  
common room. Then Tori, Kameko, and Ryouga stepped threw. Once they were in the  
  
common room Kameko pulled Ryouga to the side and said,  
  
" Ryouga it's over between you and me"  
  
"Why!?"  
  
" Draco's cuter." Kameko said walking away before Ryouga said,  
  
" I'll get my revenge!"  
  
  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
As Kameko walked up she saw Tori circling the new boys then stop at the one named Heero.  
  
" Hi, Tori said in a hyper voice, I'm Tori and your cute! Do ever show any emotion cause if  
  
you don't we a a problem. Common do something. If you don't talk you ain't going to be able  
  
to do magic! Kameko what do I do?"  
  
" Poke in the stomach." Kameko replied moving closer an closer to Draco.  
  
" K," Tori said poking Heero in the stomach the realizing hard it was she punch him but still  
  
no reaction so Tori whined,  
  
"Kameko it didn't work!" So Kameko waltz over there pulling Draco behind her.  
  
" All right, Heero. Since you don't seem to know how to react I'll show you." Kameko said  
  
poking Draco in the stomach, you see his expression? Now you try"  
  
" Oh this isn't working so I'll just have to give emotion training" Tori as she and Kameko  
  
started to laugh madly . At this Heero got a scarred impression on his face. then Tori drag him  
  
off.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" He Draco all new students to the moon house needs to do this thing so you'll have to come  
  
with me." Kameko said walking out the entrance to the Moon common room. Draco found  
  
himself at the top of a tower. Kameko start to go down the steps so he followed. They entered  
  
a small class room.  
  
" you want to know the real reason why I drag you down here?" Kameko said a in a faulty  
  
innocent voice.  
  
" Sure" Draco replied with a smirk.  
  
" Well you see I like you and want to get better aquatint" Kameko said practically sitting on  
  
Draco's lap.  
  
" Knew it." Came the voice of Tori from the slightly cracked door, though neither of the two  
  
heard they were busy getting aquatinted * cough* *cough*.  
  
" Come on Heero lets leave. I don't want to puke." Tori said dragging Heero off behind her.  
  
****************************  
  
Well that's chapter two. Next it's the ditz's turn to write the chapter. I'm going to cut this short  
  
because it's 12:11 no 12:12 and I want to get to sleep! Please Review. Bye. 


End file.
